


Sly Akagi Vs The World

by King_Sly



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sly/pseuds/King_Sly
Summary: Thank you for reading! This is my first fic that i've written so if you have any feedback on how i can improve it in the future please do leave it in the comments section!





	Sly Akagi Vs The World

????

A helicopter zoomed over the water as it made it’s way to Tokyo, Japan. A bright light was shining beyond the city. The light came from a casino that was located in the middle of the city. 

Inside the casino was an alarm blaring loudly, alerting all the patrons who were in it. Everyone was scared as they were wondering what was going on or as they were running away from whatever was in the casino with them. 

A black figure dove through the air. The figure was completely unseen by the patrons of the casino. Three men in black suits then walked into the casino taking in the scenery and looking for the suspicious figure.

 

The figure landed on top of a chandelier. His long black trench coat flowed as he stood up. Under his arm was a silver briefcase, he had black medium sized dreadlocks that were tied back and wore a white and black mask that perfectly framed his face along with him having a confident smile on his face.

“Hey, up there!” A patron shouted pointing.

“He’s here.” Said one of the men in black suits as he spoke through the radio. “Move in immediately.” He and the two other men in suits pushed through the crowd to get to the black-clad figure. The figure still having his confident smile on his face decided to take his leave and jumped off the chandelier. 

 

 

 

He landed on a lower chandelier as his radio turned on.

“Good,” Mona ordered. “Now get running!”

“This is our only chance!” Crow said.

“I got this, you guys!” Joker said. “Stay safe!”

“Just hurry and get away!” Panther said.

“I got it Panther,” Joker said. “I’ll come back. Trust me.”

“You better!” Panther said

“Yeah man, come back safe bro!” Skull said.

“We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end Joker.” Queen said, “And make it back in one-piece okay baby?” she seemed really worried.

“Don’t worry Queen,” Joker said. “I promise, I’ll come back in one-piece. I love you babe”

“You better come back…. I love you too,” Queen said.

Everyone on the radio heard a transmission that wasn’t being picked up too well.

“Hmm…?” Oracle hummed. “What was that?”

“Don’t worry about us,” Mona said. “Just concentrate on getting out of there.”

“Let’s do this!” Joker said as he started running away

“I gotta say, showing yourself above the crowd earlier was an excellent move.” Mona complimented. “Nice work as always Joker”

“I bet Skull wouldn’t pull it off that smoothly.” 

“This happens because you have no sense of aesthetics,” Fox said

“Nobody asked you, Fox!” Skull retorted. Joker smirked at his team’s “banter” as he continued his job as the decoy. He continued his distracting as he spotted more men in black suits.

“There he is!”

“Just run! Get out of there!” Oracle ordered.

“On it!” Joker answered as he jumped his way to a balcony.

“Ok, the enemies are focusing on him,” Mona said. “Looks like the rest of us can slip away.”

“Everyone remember where we’re meeting up?” Asked Noir.

“No worries, I can guide you all,” Oracle said. Joker then jumped on top of the balcony.

“Stop right there!” Shouted one of the men in black suits that ran in front of him.

“You won’t get away!” Shouted the other man. Both men shaped into the form of shadows. A third one landed right behind Joker. The masked young man turned slowly to the shadow.

“Take ‘em down Joker!” Cheered Panther. Joker smirked and jumped straight into the air with a flip. He landed on the shadow and gripped it’s mask and ripped it right off its face. Joker stared as the shadow transformed into a Sacrificial Pyrekeeper.

Joker stood ready with his dagger as he got ready to fight.

“Comparing power levels.” Examined Oracle. “No threat. Get ‘em Joker!”

Joker cockily smiled at the shadow as he ripped off his own mask. “Persona!”

“Everyone else, head to positions!” Oracle said. “Use route B!” The group of teens wearing different outfits and masks ran down a long hallway.

“Is there a door or somethin’ down here?” Skull said.

“There is,” said Oracle. “Just keep going.” Everyone kept their sprint down the long hallway and made it to a dead end with only two ways to go. Left or Right.

“Which way?” Said Fox.

“Oracle?” Queen asked. “Where’s that door you were talking about?”

“Let me see.” Oracle looked at her screens that were in front of her. “It’s…” Oracle began to say until…

“Hold it right there, thieves!” shouted a shadow down the hall followed by a second shadow.

“Which way is it, Oracle” Skull asked.

“Right!” nodded Oracle. “We go right!

“How’s Joker?” Queen asked.

“Oh…” said Oracle, eyeing her screens. “He’s doing just fine.”

Joker easily defeated the Sacrificial Pyrekeeper with a final attack

“Okay, pull out before their backup gets here,” Oracle said. “Joker has emerged victorious.”

“Good, Joker.” Mona said. “You defeated them with ease.”

“More of them?!” Oracle announced. “Be careful!”

Three more shadows appeared in front of Joker. One of them tried to attack him, but he back-flipped to avoid it. Joker hopped up to an upper level.

“Joker, behind you! Go through that door!” Joker did as the hacker said and dashed through the door.

“You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!”

“Can he even hear us!?”

“Don’t worry, I’m picking up everyone’s voices. Just go, Joker!”

“I’m on it!” Joker answered. He started running through the darkened halls.

 

The others managed to escape the two shadows that were chasing them. Everywhere they went were men in black suits searching for them. The best course of action was to hide and stick to the shadows.

“Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black suits,” Skull said. “But there’s still more of ‘em.”

“Oracle?” Noir asked. “Are we almost out of here?”

“Yep” Oracle nodded. “There should be a window up ahead where we can escape out of!”

“Excellent!” said Crow. “Let get out of here!” The group of teens snuck past the rest of the men in suits trying to find them. They made it to the window that Oracle was talking about, but it was guarded by a shadow.

 

“Great,” groaned Skull. “A shadow’s blocking the window.”

“We should defeat it and quickly,” suggested Crow. “So we can make our way out.”

“Who’s gonna take off it’s mask?” Fox asked.

“I’ll do it” Queen said

“Let’s see who’s under this mask!” Queen ripped off the mask and it transformed into a giant blue elephant standing on it’s hind legs wearing a gold helmet carrying a sword. The being was named Ganesha.

“This’ll be easy!” said Oracle. “Let’s end this quickly!”

The rest of the team joined Queen in fighting in fighting Ganesha. Ganesha swung his sword horizontally toward the team but everyone dodged backwards to avoid it. Queen got her iron fists ready.

“Physical attacks have no effect on this one!” Oracle said. Queen nodded and pulled out her revolver and aimed.

“Gunfire should do the trick!” Oracle said. The team then pulled out their guns and started firing at Ganesha feel over on it’s knees and dissipated to the ground.

 

“We must go, Enemies most likely hear the gunfire.” Suggested Crow

“Yes, let’s on our way.” Fox nodded

“Everyone okay?” Mona asked the rest of the team. Everyone glanced at each other and nodded, each one of them breathing.

 

Joker had several lights pointed at him, in front of him was a whole army of police officers.

“Enemies here!?” screamed Oracle.

“What’s wrong?” asked Crow sounding concerned

“These readings! It can’t be!?” said Oracle.

“What happened!?” exclaimed Skull.

“An ambush!?” gasped Queen.

“Joker, can you handle this!?” asked Mona. 

“Capture him!” shouted a police officer. The police then began chasing the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Joker leaped to a ladder and grabbed hold of it. He smirked as he climbed on it. He assumed that he was on his way to escaping the police. Until making it to the top where more police officers were waiting for him.

Joker gasped in shock as an officer took the butt of his gun and rammed it into Joker’s face. Joker yelled in shock as he fell into the crowd of officers.

“Suspect secure!” shouted one of the officers. A detective then made his way through the crowd and stopped right next to Joker who was held down by the officers.

“Huh, didn’t expect it to be some kid, you have your teammate to thank for this, you were sold out. Said the detective.

“What?” was all Joker was able to say.

“Suspect confirmed, cuff him!” shouted an officer. Handcuffs were placed on Joker’s wrists.

 

“Damn…” grunted Skull

“Yes, it’s quite sad to watch our leader being taken like this.” Fox nodded

“We should go home,” suggested Panther.

“Right, now all we gotta do is wait to put our plan into action” Mona nodded

“Baby…. No.” said Queen

“Hey Queen!” called Panther. “What’re you doing!?” Queen said nothing. She only stood watching Joker being taken away.

“Queen?” Panther asked.

“You guys go on ahead, Panther and I will handle Queen.” Skull said to the rest of the group.

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” Queen said sadly.

“He’ll be okay Queen, He’s our leader. He can handle anything.” Said Panther

“Okay, but…” Queen hugged herself tentatively.

“He’ll be fine,” Panther assured her with a smile, “Here, come on.” Queen started walking with Panther, Panther had an arm around Queen’s shoulder as the two walked.

Skull watched them walk away as he stared back at the large group of police officers that had his group’s leader and remembered the very day he met his leader and best friend.

The day he met… Sly Akagi. 

 

To Be Continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic that i've written so if you have any feedback on how i can improve it in the future please do leave it in the comments section!


End file.
